


His Little Omega

by ziallsanity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, M/M, Omega!Niall, Teacher-Student Relationship, Zayn Malik Loves Niall Horan, alpha and omega, alpha's mate, niall needs some knotting, omega in heat, slight niam, yeah - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallsanity/pseuds/ziallsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall started to regret going to school that day when by lunch time his body decided it was time to be in heat. It would've been a good thing if he brought his suppressants but life really doesn't go the way you want it to be. So leave it to Niall to enter his Mathematics class, oozing of heat scent with his alpha teacher Zayn Malik announcing for a surprise test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Omega

Niall never really thought the mate he was searching for was in the body of his teacher- his fucking sex god of a teacher, Zayn Malik. His teacher was an obvious alpha, he could sense it already the first time he walked into the class, the aura of dominance surrounding Zayn. His teacher was the kind of alpha who well, likes to take in charge of everything, he liked having control of every situation he faces but most of the time he's all quiet and loves to stare well that's according to Niall's observation because every time he walks into the class and even exit the class he could feel Zayn's burning gaze behind his back. Even during class, Zayn would stare at Niall when he speaks and teaches the lesson.

Every time, Niall was in trouble, his teacher, Zayn suddenly appears, growling while his eyes changing color, and fangs we're showing beating the hell out of whoever causing Niall trouble and rescue Niall. Niall could notice the fuming and flustered anger painted across Zayn's face as he beats the life out of the person while mumbling curses. When he's done he leaves with a foreboding warning, "Attack him once again and I'll make it sure you're a cold corpse if I found out!'

Niall was obviously crept out, hastily mumbling 'thanks' to Zayn while Zayn would just reply "Go straight home all right, you must be tired." Niall would just nod running away from Zayn because he couldn't think straight when he was around especially if Zayn was in that kind of state, and he was in no position to deny Zayn's order because he was an alpha.

\- - -

Today, he didn't even fucking realize that he was about to get in 'heat' that day that he even went to school to attend his classes well he wouldn't if he knew it earlier. Plus, it was in the middle of his lunch time when he found out, so he really can't go home at least and his next class was Zayn's, which is Mathematics, a subject where Niall is on the verge of failing.

He was walking through the hallways, searching for Zayn's class when he felt a sharp ounce of pain coming from his back, his hole getting wet from the slick it was producing. His legs became a little wobbly, making him slow down his speed. Of course, he didn't knew he was going to have his heat today, so he didn't even brought his suppressants so he didn't have any weapon to ease the pain.

Little by little, he was able to arrive in front of the door where Zayn's class located. He was cursing under his breath every time he takes a step forward but hell he was able to get in front of the door so he didn't care if anyone had heard or anything else.

He found his way to his seat, trying to compose himself. He set his bag on his seat and sat down on his chair, placing his head on the table and silently whimpered because it fucking hurts like a bitch.

Soon, students began to fill the room and Zayn came in as well. The alpha greeted his class. Niall hurriedly stood up, stumbling a little when he felt an abrupt pain from his behind. "Sit down, class." Zayn ordered, making the students take their seat.

"Today, we're going to have a surprise test so I want you to keep your things from the table except for your ballpen." He announced, students mumbling curses and groaning in the background.

Niall wanted to yell, because what the hell he's in fucking heat and he couldn't think straight because of the pain and now his teacher gives him a surprise Math test...emphasizing Math since that subjecting is not close to easy to begin with.

As much as he wanted to complain, he placed a ball pen on his table waiting for his teacher to arrive in front of him and give him the test paper.

Zayn went around the class, handing the test paper he prepared, and later on arriving at Niall.

Niall looked up to get the test paper from his teacher's hands but it took longer as expected. His teacher stared at him, slightly sniffing. Zayn gave him a dominant gaze, and purposely touching his hand which made Niall shiver at the contact before leaving.

Although, it bothered Niall, he just shrugged it off since he needs to answer his test first and think of how he can get through the day.

When Zayn was finished handing the papers, he announced to his class that they can start answering, reminding them to put their names first.

Niall scribbled his name, before proceeding to answer the equations. He could feel his behind producing slick which made him let out moan but he immediately bit his lip. He looked around, embarrassed but it seems like everybody is busy answering the test. Thank god.

Halfway through the test, a boy scrunched his nose whilst asking loudly, "Is anyone in heat? I could smell it."

Niall remained quiet, well he tried. His lip was slightly bleeding from the biting he has been doing when he attempts to whimper in pain. He really needs someone to knot him. Or he specifically needs a knot to stop the pain but no.

"Is it you Niall? You've been moving a lot and the smell is obviously coming from you. If you need a knot, I'll gladly-"

"Silence, Mr. Payne! In case you have forgotten you're in the middle of your math test unless you want to get your test paper ripped into shreds and fail your Math subject." Zayn glared, his voice echoing in the whole room.

And that's it, the student remained silent but Niall could feel gazes coming from Liam and Zayn. He was already feeling uneasy with his heat, slick coming out from his hole nonstop and to make it worse, he gets looks. Niall turned back to his test paper, his mind was a mess between variables and numbers. How the hell would his teacher expect him to answer a math test during his heat?

"Time's up! Pass your papers." Zayn immediately announced, looking at his watch to confirm he was collecting the papers at the exact time. Niall mumbled some curses before hesitantly giving his test paper in front. He wasn't even able to answer at least 10 freaking questions. Ugh, what a shit day.

"Is everybody's paper here?" The students all let out a 'yes' and Zayn replied, "Okay, class dismissed."

With that, Niall bolted out of the room, running to the nearest restroom he could find before shutting himself into one of the cubicles. There, he winced. He needs something up in his hole, now. But he wasn't able to bring his favourite toy so his stuck with his fingers. He unbuckled his belt, then sliding his pants along with his boxers down to his ankles. He inserted two fingers inside his hole, full of slick.

His fingers were able to enter immediately because of the slick acting as lube of some sort. He moaned, feeling a hint of pleasure now that something was inside his hole. He added another finger, pulling them in and out of his wet hole. "Ahhh," He moaned when suddenly he heard the door creaking open then being closed within a second.

"I heard you, Niall. I was also able to follow your scent, very easy with an omega in his heat." A voice said, Niall already figured who it was. Liam.

"I can help, you know? I can offer you my knot to ease the pain." Liam smirked, taking a few steps, getting nearer and nearer to the cubicle where Niall was.

Niall doesn't know what to say, part of him wanted to say yes and let Liam knot him but the other part was telling him no because Liam was a jerk (according to school gossips) and he barely knows the guy. Niall was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard his door shaking because of Liam trying to open it. "Shit." He silently mumbled although it was no use because werewolves have super hearing and Liam could hear him and even follow his scent.

Liam used his supernatural strength to break the lock then opening the door to see Niall, pants down to his ankles, fingers were out of his hole but covered with slick and his hole was on full display.

"Ah, preparing yourself already, huh? I know you'd take my offer. Don't worry, I'm also prepared." Liam smiled mischievously, pulling down his pants only for Niall to see that Liam was already hard, fully erect underneath the fabric of his boxers.

That moment, he was sure he doesn't want to be knotted by Liam. He felt disgusted. He pulled his pants up, ready to run but Liam caught hold of his wrist, pushing him back to the toilet seat then pulling his pants down again. Liam started to lick his ear, he tried pushing him but Liam remained his stance.

Until . . . Liam was pulled back then receiving a blow on the face making him stumble back. Liam flashed his eyes. He was just a beta. Niall turned to see who the mystery person was, catching a glimpse of red eyes . . . it was an alpha, his teacher.

Zayn had fangs on full display. His eyes were glowing red as his chest heaved up and down due to anger. Once Liam moved his head up, Zayn let out a loud growl and then said, "Stay away from my mate or I'll fucking rip you to shreds!"

It was an alpha's growl and order and Liam was just a beta so he doesn't have any choice but to obey, he could also feel his knees trembling a bit. He went to the cubicle where Niall was ordering him to pull his pants up. The omega was scared, shaking as he pulled his pants up and buckled his belt.

Zayn took his hands, leaving Liam whose face was bruised and was whimpering in pain because even though it was a single blow, it had a lot of force.

Niall tried to hide his whimper, seeing Zayn eyes were still red and his nostrils flaring. He was so focused on looking at Zayn that he didn't realized the door being shut and locked. "So you need my knot, huh?" Zayn said, looking smug as he ran his thumb across his bottom lip.

Niall couldn't deny. That was fucking hot.

He nodded and Zayn lifted him up, making him wrap his legs around Zayn's waist as Zayn started to kiss him rather hard, he could sense that Zayn was still angry. Zayn's tongue entered his mouth, running against the roof of his mouth. He moaned.

Zayn threw the things on the table then placing Niall down. It was his room anyway. He pulled away from Niall's lips, moving to the blonde boy's ear as he nibbled it a bit hard before growling against his ear, "You're mine. All mine."

Niall doesn't know whether he should whimper or moan but one thing's for sure, his hole is producing more and more slick as Zayn growled those words against his ear. He really needs to be knotted, now. "Y-yes...y-yours. K-knot me. . . please."

The desire of being knotted was taking over Niall's mind, driving him crazy every second passing by. "Good boy. I'll give you my knot as a reward." Zayn smirked, purposely grinding his crotch against Niall's bum.

He eyed Niall's shirt carefully, "You look better without these." And in a split second, he tore Niall's shirt into shreds with his claws although he was careful not to hurt the omega. His fingers crept up to Niall's nipples. The omega moaned in response when Zayn's fingers came in contact with his nipples. Zayn rubbed then pinched it making Niall, a mess. He leaned down, his face now close to Niall's chest as he ran his tongue along the sore nipple.

Niall felt the tingling sensation when suddenly Zayn softly bit his nipple, then quickly running his tongue to soothe it.

It wasn't too long when Zayn started removing his pants, red orbs staring intently as he removed the boxers. Zayn couldn't help but to grin at the sight, "Hard for me already, baby? Such a naughty boy."

"P-please. . . M-mr. Malik . . "

"Mr. Malik? Don't be too formal on me, baby. You're not in my class anymore and you're my mate. Call me daddy." Zayn ordered, wrapping his fingers around Niall's cock before moving his hand up and down once giving Niall a tease.

Niall felt helpless, his cock was aching hard and his hole was producing slick and in dire need of knotting. "Please. . . daddy. Knot me."

"Such a good boy for daddy," Zayn removed the fingers wrapped around Niall's cock then moving them to his belt to unbuckle them. He slid down his pants onto his ankles along with his boxers revealing his glory.

Niall gulped yet somehow relieved Zayn's knot will satisfy his hole more than enough. "Like what you see, baby? Don't worry it'll go inside you. Daddy will make sure all of his knot will go inside you." Zayn inserted two fingers inside Niall, his fingers now covered with slick. "Wow, so wet, baby. Aren't you excited for daddy?"

The omega craved for something more, fingers weren't enough to satisfy him. He needs his daddy's big knot now. "Daddy no more prep, please. I'm all wet for you aren't I? Please give me your knot now." Niall begged and shit that was more than enough to make Zayn turned on even more even though his already fully erect.

"Ugh, baby. You sure had to make this hard for daddy. Fine, if that's what my baby wants, that's what my baby gets." Zayn said, positioning his knot just right in front of Niall's hole. "Ready, baby?"

"Yes, daddy, knot me all you want." The alpha nodded, wrapping his fingers around his cock, aligning it perfectly with Niall's hole before entering.

Zayn and Niall moaned in pleasure, it was so good. Niall could feel the hotness of Zayn's knot while Zayn could feel the hotness of Niall's hole and he could also feel it clenching around his knot.

"Ah, so good baby." Zayn huffed, thrusting inside Niall which was easy for him because Niall's slick served as the lube. He started with a slow pace which made Niall kind of frustrated so he rocked his hips to meet with Zayn's thrust.

"Daddy, faster! Fuck me hard!" Niall begged.

"You want daddy to fuck you hard, huh?" Zayn asked, rocking his hips with a certain force thus thrusting to Niall. "Huh?" He thrusted again, this time more deeper and sharp.

"Ah. . ah! Daddy feels so good. Yes, I want daddy to fuck me so hard and knot me!"

Zayn lose it. He began to thrust in and out of Niall so hard resulting to Niall moaning and telling him that daddy is so good. He leaned down to catch Niall's lips which the omega gave him deliberately. "Is daddy fucking you good, huh? Does daddy's big knot feels good, baby?" Zayn's tongue entered Niall's mouth, snogging him all while he's thrusting in and out of Niall's hole. "Ah, yes daddy!"

It didn't took while for Niall to feel the build up near his stomach driving him to whimper, "D-daddy! I'm coming!"

"Go ahead, baby. Come. Come for daddy."

Niall came, untouched. Shooting spurts of white at the table, his and Zayn's stomachs and chests.

It wasn't too long when Zayn started grunting, his thrusts becoming a bit more faster. "Ugh, baby. Daddy's gonna come, yeah. Daddy's gonna knot you so good."

"Yes, daddy. Please!"

And that's it. Zayn knotted Niall, coming inside his hole. He could feel his knot shooting, becoming bigger at each time. Zayn stared at Niall intently, "My mate." Before leaning down to kiss him.

They continued to kiss, waiting for Zayn's knot to fully die down.

"About your test. . . I'll just give you an extra credit to make up with it. " He winked, keeping me closer to him as if we weren't that close already.


End file.
